


F!@k Valentines

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anti-Valentine's Day, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Romance, platonic love appreciation day, probably a lot of typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Dongmyeong can't find a date for valentine's day so the rest of ONEWE show him that he's not alone on Valentine's day because he has his friends who love him, platonically !
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	F!@k Valentines

Dongmyeong wants to scream. It’s been 7 dates in a row that have ended badly. All he wanted was to find someone to spend valentine's day with. He’s been planning this for weeks. Searching all over tinder for someone compatible. He wasn’t fussy with looks, he didn’t mind any gender, he would even go for an older person if he really had to. He’d do anything not to spend the day alone. 

It’s February 13th and he’s just arrived home at the dorm after yet another bad date. The man Dongmyeong met with was way too handsy and he wasn’t putting himself into a dangerous situation so he ran home after his “dog threw up on his sister”. The man believed it enough to let Dongmyeong escape the hand that was squishing his waist.

Dongmyeong stormed off to his bedroom as soon as he got home, upset and angry that he couldn’t find someone. Was he the problem? Everyone else could easily find love so why couldn't he? 

Dongmyeong decided to accept his fate. Valentine's day was going to suck, he’d just eat the overpriced chocolates he bought all himself as he watches To all the boys I loved before, crying into his duvet cover. He went to sleep, with his heart set on having the loneliest day of his life tomorrow. That however wasn’t what he had in store.

“Morning Dongmyeong” Giwook’s head hung down from the top bunk. His blonde hair almost brushing against Dongmyeong’s face. 

“Since when are you up before me?” Dongmyeong swats him away as he hugs the blanket, trying to get just 5 more minutes of sleep.

“Well I was thinking we could go to the music store, I need new strings and don’t you need a new music stand?” Giwook’s eyes watch Dongmyeong slowly wake, processing what was just said.

“Why today, don’t you have a date or something?” Dongmyeong sulks. Giwook probably has someone to spend today with. He’s cute, smart , a good hugger.

“Uhm...no? But I guess I have a date with you at the music store. Hurry up!” Giwooks feet land on the cold floorboards, he hisses when the coldness spreads throughout his body.

Dongmyeong slowly makes his way out of bed, throwing on the nearest outfit to him. He hasn’t got the energy, too upset with the fact his big scheme didn’t work out.

“Morning you two!” Yonghoon chimes in as the maknae’s walk out into the living area of the dorm. They both wave at him as they slip their shoes on.

“Where are you kids off to?” Yonghoon asks as he sips on his coffee. 

“Giwook’s dragging me to the music store” Dongmyeong answers

“I’m not dragging you, I'm spending time with you. Stop being so grumpy!” Giwook rolls his eyes.  
“I could be preparing for a date right now but oh no i’m going to go buy some lame string” Dongmyeong argues back, not missing the way Giwook glares at him.

“Oh you have a date?”

“No ! I don’t” Dongmyeong pouts

“Why do you want one so badly?”

“Because it’s valentines day”

“Fuck valentines day!” Yonghoon stands up from where he was sat, his height overpowering.

“Give me one good reason why a random person would be better than spending time with us, your friends?”

“They’ll hug me” Dongmyeong shrugs

“I’ll hug you!” Yonghoon opens his arms for the younger who pushes him away.

“No but they’ll kiss me too”

“I’ll kiss you!” Harin yells from his room making everyone laugh.

“No! They have to actually love me like in the movies or else it’s not valentine's day!” Dongmyeong whines. 

“Love comes in a lot of different ways you know?” Hyungu appears from the sofa, he must have been sleeping next to Yonghoon.

“Okay but it’s Valentines day and I have no date! How am I supposed to survive this?!” 

“Romance is a social construct, You don’t need to have a romantic date to enjoy valentine's day” Hyungu shrugs.

“All of us here love you a lot and Giwook just wants to show you that by taking you to get something you’ve wanted for ages. Didn’t you break the stand 6 weeks ago? Every time we practise you whine that you have no time to buy it, well now you do!” Yonghoon’s right and Dongmyeong sighs.

“Well yeah I mean I guess you're right...” Dongmyeong sulks, not liking being proven wrong.

“Now put a smile on your face and go and have fun shopping!” 

The two of them disappear out the door, leaving to go shopping and Dongmyeong is sulking a little less. He actually had a fun time in the music store with Giwook. They got what they needed and had some fun playing on the instruments too. Giwook was a pretty good trumpet player, he almost bought the trumpet to show Hyungu his new found skills.

When they walked back into the dorm, Dongmyeong’s jaw nearly dropped as he saw all the banners hanging from the walls, the red blanket draped over the sofa and the big stack of chocolate boxes on the table.

“Happy Valentines!” Harin and Yonghoon cheered as they popped off party streamers making the youngest too scream in surprise. 

“We’re watching the notebook!” Hyungu waved the remotes around, excited to rewatch the film yet again.

“I thought you spent all your money on coffee last week?” Dongmyeong asks as he sits next to Harin, letting the older one wrap him into a hug.

“We borrowed Seoho’s magic card” Yonghoon giggles as he forces himself between Hyungu and Giwook.

“His mothers card!” Dongmyeong gasps before interrupting into laughter. 

“In times like this it’s the only option. We needed to prove to a certain someone he wasn’t alone this Valentines Day” Yonghoon smiles at Dongmyeong.

“Even if you were it wouldn’t matter, this is just a capitalistic holiday to please the general public, we're falling into the hands of it right now but I like this movie and those chocolates” Hyungu mutters as he opens up the notebook on Netflix. 

Dongmyeong opened his eyes to all the different kinds of love around him. He was unlucky when it came to finding romantic love but here he was spoiled with platonic love from his bandmates, all of them treating him every day and expressing their own way of love to him. Dongmyeong was lucky to have them and the stack of chocolate that they bought. 

He had a lot more fun watching the movie and getting a little tipsy with his bandmates than he ever would on a date with a random stranger probably just looking for a hook-up at the end of the night. Maybe he'll start embracing the platonic relationships in his life more! They're equally as special as his romantic ones.

Valentines day doesn’t have to be about having someone to love romantically, it could be about spoiling the people closest to you, showing them how much they mean to us. Platonic love is all around us, always. It’s the secret love that society doesn’t want you to know about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I just wrote this for everyone sulking that their alone on valentine's day to let them know there's another kind of love they can celebrate! 
> 
> Go message your friend! Tell them how much they mean to you!


End file.
